When We Were Best Friends
by WinterAmerica
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson have been best friends ever since they met when they were five. They were closer then two people could possibly be. Soon enough as the boys get older they fall for each other, but what will happen when Blaine is forced to move away with no way to contact Kurt. Will they ever see each other again? Or will they be forced apart forever...


Five years old - 1999

"Are you okay?"

A pale boy looks up to see a curly haired boy with bright hazel eyes. He hasn't seen him before so he is pretty sure he is new around because he knows everyone.

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay…I think?"

"Do you want my brother to check and see if you are really okay? You fell off the swing pretty hard…"

"That would be nice."

The curly haired boy clasped hands with the younger pale boy and helped him up to go see his brother.

"Coop!" The boy yelled.

"What do you want now Blaine?" An annoyed teen yelled back without sparing a glance up off his phone.

"This is my new friend….wait what's your name?"

The pale boy wondered about whether he should tell them or not because his parents always remind him how he shouldn't talk to strangers. He decided that since the curly haired boy, or Blaine as Coop had called him, was little like him, that he would be okay telling his name to them and that is what he did.

"It's Kurt…"

"Kurt! That's a pretty name!" Blaine replied back with a dopey smile.

"Anyways, Cooper this is my new friend Kurt! I came to you because-"

"Blaine why is he bleeding? What did you do?!?" Copper said when he finally looked up.

Blaine whipped his head towards Kurt to see what he was talking about and as clear as day was a large cut right on his neck from landing on his side into the mulch. He doesn't even know how he didn't notice. Probably because he was standing on the right side of Kurt whereas the cut was on the left side.

"Where are your parents Kurt?" Cooper asked

"My dad is at the doctor's with my mom so he left me here to play while they did grown-up stuff." Kurt quietly responded

"God I know that I'm bad with kids but I wouldn't even leave a kid on their own."

"My Aunt Mildred was here but she left saying she didn't want to be with a fag and that she would rather be drunk. What is drunk and am I a fag? Is that bad?"

"My god she's a bi- I mean...she's very mean. Uh, being a "fag" is not a bad thing, but it is a rude word, and well it is when a boy likes and only likes other boys and doesn't want to date girls."

"Oh. I've never liked girls but there is this one guy in my class that I think is kinda cute…does that make me a fag?" Kurt asked with his eyes tearing up

"Use the term gay, it's much nicer and not necessarily. Maybe you are just a late bloomer. But if you are gay that's okay! Right, Blaine?" Cooper nervously asked

He wasn't homophobic in the slightest, hell, his best friend was bisexual, but it was still awkward talking about sexuality with a five-year-old. Blaine nodded and smiled towards Kurt. He really hopped Kurt was gay. Blaine found him really pretty and his hands were soft.

"Well, Kurt. You can hang out with me and Blaine until your parents get back okay? My house is across the street so I will go get my first aid kit and bring it out to clean you up." Cooper smiled and said.

He got up and left leaving Kurt and Blaine to themselves. Cooper may get annoyed by Blaine easily but he really did love kids.

Eight years old - 2002

"Kurt come on we have to go!" Burt yelled, hurrying to get Kurt out of the Anderson residence

"Daddy why? I wasn't supposed to leave for another hour?" Kurt asked glancing over at Blaine who was just as confused as he was.

"You can come back later but we have to go."

Burt started rushing with Kurt out the door after he said his goodbyes to his best friend. As soon as they made it into the car, Kurt asked where they were going and Burt answered him honestly.

"We're going to the hospital your mom is at. They told me to come immediately."

"Is mommy going to be okay?" Kurt questioned with wide eyes.

Burt ignored him and continued driving silently for the rest of the way. As soon as they got there and checked in, Kurt and his father went into Elizabeth's room where they finally explained everything to Kurt.

"Hi, honey," Elizabeth said weakly to her son. She had been fighting breast cancer for the past several years but her time was coming to an end.

"Why did I have to come here?" Kurt asked his parents. It wasn't that he didn't love visiting his mom, he just didn't understand why he was in such a hurry.

"The doctors gave up some news son." Burt said avoiding eye contact

'What news?"

"Not good news my angel," Elizabeth replied solemnly.

"What the doctors said is that your mom has to go to heaven. She won't make it for longer so I brought you here to say your final goodbyes." Burt replied, voice cracking.

"But why does she have to go?" Kurt asked still not getting it.

Elizabeth grabbed his hands and looked him in his eyes before saying, "Sweetie it's just the way of life. I would do anything to stay but I can't. I'll miss you, baby."

"Will, I ever see you again?" Kurt said worriedly.

"No…you won't"

Kurt broke down crying using his father to keep him upright. His father comforted him and Elizabeth who had too broken down from seeing Kurt cry.

"Sweetie, please don't cry. You just have to accept that this is the way of life and you can't do anything to fix or change it."

Kurt ran up and hugged his mom cherishing the last few minutes they had together.

Eleven Years Old - 2005

"Hey, Mom. I brought Blaine with me again…I miss you." Kurt said

Blaine stood next to where Kurt was kneeling at his mothers grave. It was three years on the day she passed away. Blaine stayed silent and only spoke when Kurt broke down crying like he does every year to ask him if he wanted to go. Blaine couldn't imagine how Kurt felt. Losing a parent. He supposes it wouldn't feel good. They both had just started middle school and Kurt was having a rough time going at it without his mom. Blaine knew Kurt wished she could help him with school. Blaine knew sometimes he just wasn't enough. But that was okay. He loved Kurt more than anything and would stand by him no matter what. Even if his feelings are romantic and probably won't be returned.

Twelve Years Old - 2006

"So, Kurt. Who's better for Bella, Jacob or Edward." Blaine asked

"Edward, definitely," Kurt responded casually

The Twilight books came out the previous year and the highly anticipated new movie that will be coming out the next year. They might think the books are cheesy but they are both looking forward to it. Especially Kurt since it would give him an excuse to sit close to Blaine in a dark room cuddled up against him because of the couch like theater seating. Kurt loved Blaine. That much was obvious. He knew he was gay since he was five so it was no surprise when he figured out he was in love with Blaine. Blaine was amazing and Kurt thought anyone would be insane to not fall for him. Whether Blaine liked him back or not, he knew that they would be friends for a long time. Maybe, just maybe, even more.

Thirteen Years Old - 2007

"Kurt, we need to talk," Blaine said avoiding eye contact.

"What about?" Kurt asked tentatively

"I'm moving,"

"Is this a joke? Don't mess with me B."

"I'm not. I'm moving to Westerville in a month."

Kurt sat there in shock. Often as a kid, he would imagine what his future with Blaine and their friendship would be like but never once did he consider the fact that one of them could move.

"B-But why?"

"My dad got a new job for the administration at this all-boys private school there."

"Well, at least you get to ogle all the hot guys." Kurt joked with a forced laugh trying to make light out of the situation

Kurt and Blaine came out to each other the summer of 7th grade both boys laughing when they said, "I'm gay" at the same time.

"Kurt…there's something else I need to say."

"What Blaine?"

"My dad won't let me stay in contact with you."

Blaine's dad had never been supportive of him and Kurt with them both coming out earlier that year. Blaine's dad begged him to lose contact with Kurt due to the fact that he "turned" him gay despite that being impossible. Now that Blaine was moving it would be easier for him to control his discussions with Kurt, an unfortunate thing for both of the newly teens.

"Can't you just sneak letters to the post office? Or label my contact as something else?"

"They will be putting alarms and cameras in the house for not only protection but to watch me so it will be impossible to sneak out. My parents are taking away my phone and other technology until I'm 18 so I can focus on my studies. My mom tried fighting for me but all dad did was punch and threaten her like he always does to us."

Kurt looked down tried to stop the tears from flowing but it was too late. Blaine walked up to Kurt and hugged him whispering it will be okay.

"How do you know that, B?"

"Because we're us and nothing is going to stop us from being friends."

One Month Later - 2007

Kurt stood to the edge of the curb watching as Blaine was getting in the car to leave for Westerville. Right when he was about to buckle himself in he jumped up to hug Kurt one last time, already hating the distance between them.

"I'll never say goodbye to you." Murmured Kurt when Blaine was pulling away to leave as that was the closest he could get to saying bye to Blaine without breaking down in tears. He thought that losing his mom was the worse feeling possible but this somehow managed to feel even worse. Whats a life worth living if Blaine wasn't living it with him. But Kurt's biggest regret was never admitting to Blaine how he truly felt for him. Watching Blaine and his family drive away he never thought that Blaine's biggest regret would be the same as his.

A/N- Review please! Let me know how you feel about this :)) - WA


End file.
